


Nine to Five

by HimegimiWrites, kaathefriendlysnekk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Mentioned Yamaguchi Tadashi, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/pseuds/kaathefriendlysnekk
Summary: This newly kindled relationship of theirs had been under the wraps for a few months now and it was how they currently planned on keeping it. The whole office did not need to know that their boss was fucking one of the employees in office hours on the same table they had been dumping their files on.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Nine to Five

**Author's Note:**

> We have no idea about how office stuff works so don't expect accuracy >_O This fic is a result of how Shemi fed us iwatsukki office sex art and we slumped into brainrot mode.

“Hey, Tsukishima, the boss is calling for you.”

Tsukishima looked up through the gap of his glasses and provided Kindaichi with an indifferent look.

The onion-head, as he was called behind his back, shrugged, “I don’t know what beef you have with him, man. He keeps finding fault with your assignments. Good luck anyway.” Not wishing to spend another uncomfortable minute under Tsukishima’s fixed gaze, Kindaichi turned and strode over to his cubicle.

The blond sighed. He had no beef with the boss, but Tsukishima needed the luck to deal with him anyway. He stood up from his seat, suppressing a groan and taking a bunch of random files that he definitely did not need. But he had to put up a show.

He walked down to the end of the hallway, stopping before a heavy door. On the other side of the door awaited his boss, Iwaizumi Hajime, the Head of Department.

Tsukishima knocked twice and waited for a second. “Come in,” the deep voice from inside made his skin erupt in gooseflesh. Even the slightest effort that he had to put in to push the door made his core inflame.

Upon entering the room, he was greeted with the sight of spiky black hair, broad shoulders and buff arms hidden under a turquoise blue suit. Tsukishima closed the door behind him and strutted forward, stopping when he came before the wide wooden desk. He dropped the files from his hands atop the desk and leaned to rest his arms on there as well.

"You needed me,  _ Hajime _ ?" Hip jutting to one side, Tsukishima blinked at Iwaizumi coquettishly.

Iwaizumi looked up from the documents he had been reading over and signing. The side of his lips curled upward in a smirk as he gave the blond a not-so-innocent once over. “How can I not need you when you’re looking  _ that _ delectable?”

"Already so needy and begging from just seeing me with clothes on? I wonder what would you say once I show you more?" Tsukishima smirked, fixing his stance so he could stand bent over the desk without the support of his hands. Hands, that he could use to do other, more interesting stuff with, like grabbing Iwaizumi by the tie and bringing him closer for a searing kiss.

Once they parted they were both breathless and Iwaizumi looked at him with a darkened gaze. Tsukishima was already hard in his pants, his erection rubbed against the edge of the desk. He maintained eye contact with Iwaizumi while bringing his hands to his mouth, inserting a finger through the parted lips, and laving the digit with his tongue in the most sensual way.

The other hand came up to pinch his nipple through the white shirt he was wearing. With a muffled whine, Tsukishima retracted the finger from his mouth with a pop.

With a snarl, Iwaizumi leapt from his seat to catch the digit between his teeth. He bit on the bony ridge and licked the tip, tasting the traces of Tsukishima’s saliva on it. 

This newly kindled relationship of theirs had been under the wraps for a few months now and it was how they currently planned on keeping it. The whole office did not need to know that their boss was fucking one of the employees in office hours on the same table they had been dumping their files on. 

Tsukishima let out a choked off moan at his boyfriend's action. "Fuck me." he demanded.

Iwaizumi looked up at the blond and released the finger. "Oh, fuck you I will. Get your ass here." Iwaizumi curled his index finger and gestured to come closer.

Swinging his hips deliberately, Tsukishima walked over to where Iwaizumi was seated on his swivel chair. The blond ran a finger along the edge of the table, stopping only in front of Iwaizumi. He bent down bringing his mouth closer, and his hot breath hitting his skin like a blast of vented air made Iwaizumi follow his movements with rapt attention.

Tsukishima’s hand left the table and dropped down lower to leave fluttering touches on the tent forming in his boss’s pants. “What are you sitting quietly for?”

“Just watching the smoking vixen in front of me, baby,” Iwaizumi did not give him much time to react. Tsukishima was grabbed by the waist and he stumbled forward only to land on the ripped chest, his form trapped between muscular arms that he had had the pleasure of seeing unclothed quite a few times now.

Iwaizumi steadied him on his lap, draping his legs over the sides of the chair and captured his lips once again in a smouldering kiss. His teeth and tongue continued their merciless attack on Tsukishima while his sure and quick fingers got busy with unbuttoning the shirt. Tsukishima could only sit in that precarious position, tense with the threat of being toppled over from the chair clearly too small to hold them both. Still, he squirmed slightly to grind their hips together over the layers of clothing Iwaizumi was trying to get rid of and let out a satisfied moan when he felt the press of the dick under his.

"Shh, don't want anyone to hear your sweet sounds now do we?" Iwaizumi looked up at him with his sharp angular eyes glinting with devious intentions. He pressed Tsukishima’s hips down and ground their erection together, humming low at the pleasure.

"What if I want them to hear? Let them know what their reputable boss does behind closed doors. Heh, wonder what they'll think of you then." Tsukishima hooked a finger under Iwaizumi’s chin and lifted his face with an expression that wasn’t too far off from Iwaizumi’s own.

Iwaizumi pulled out the now unbuttoned shirt that was tucked in Tsukishima’s pants. He rolled a nipple between his fingers. A sudden pinch had Tsukishima arch his back with a hiss. “So, does my adventurous boyfriend want us to be sacked from our jobs and live a bohemian life out on the streets?”

“Mmh, no. But you really think Oikawa-san would fire you? He seems like the person to fuck everywhere in the office  _ and _ he’s your childhood friend,” Tsukishima smirked. He removed the finger from the chin and ran his hands down the length of the toned body, then working to unbutton from the bottom up.

A disgruntled noise escaped Iwaizumi's lips. "He is the owner after all. I feel sorry for that Yamaguchi. Whenever he walks in to drop his lunch, you can see Oikawa's devilish thoughts brewing to fuck him in the weirdest settings possible," the spiky-haired man ranted while Tsukishima's hands roamed about those defined pecs he loved to suck on. "And I have to listen to all of their sexcapades in great detail later."

Tsukishima had only undone the top few buttons. If they both were butt naked in Iwaizumi's office, then it would be a little too difficult to explain the situation if someone walked in. 

So he wrapped his long fingers around Iwaizumi's thick neck and hissed, "I'm not here to listen to you babbling about your best friend's sex life."

Iwaizumi landed a light smack on Tsukishima’s clothed butt. “Someone is desperate.”

“Yeah, now fuck. Me.” Tsukishima got pulled down by the neck for yet another bruising kiss while Iwaizumi’s nimble fingers unfastened Tsukishima’s belt and pulled the zip down. His other hand moved down the length of the lean torso and tugged the pants down along with his briefs.

His eyes widened at what it revealed. "Well, what do we have here?"

A black lace garter belt adorned Tsukishima's slim waist, the straps holding up his matching thigh high stockings. The sheer material felt like feathers under Iwaizumi's touch and he'd be lying if he said these weren't things out of his most enchanting dreams.

“Like what you see?” Tsukishima asked, but Iwaizumi was too busy gawking at the sight before him to answer. He reached out to touch Tsukishima's leaking erection exposed because of the crotchless black panties that he had hidden well underneath the regular briefs. The head of the weeping cock was trapped under the elastic band of the underwear leaving very little to imagination. He had to tear his eyes away to meet Tsukishima's gaze.

Iwaizumi looked at the blond with dark eyes and heavy breaths, his hand on his hips gripped with bruising strength. "Fuck, turn around."

Tsukishima leant back and gripped the table behind him before he leapt off of his boyfriend and landed on his feet in the tiny space between them. Iwaizumi could catch just another glimpse of the precum beading at the top of Tsukishima's cock over the band as the blond pranced about and presented his ass to him. Reaching back and spreading his buttcheeks apart and all that.

Iwaizumi groaned. Another surprise. A neon green buttplug peeked from between the crack, stretching Tsukishima’s hole to the max.

The rim of his entrance quivered as Tsukishima felt a single finger trace it around the neck of the buttplug. "You had it on all this time."

Tsukishima looked over his shoulder and chuckled despite Iwaizumi's actions making the hairs rise on his arms. "It isn't just your childhood best friend who has the balls to make wild fantasies come true."

"I can see that," Iwaizumi fondled his dangling balls. Tsukishima was the one to groan this time. His hips canted as Iwaizumi began to pull out the plug, hissing as the nerve endings lit up. Iwaizumi cursed, pulling it halfway. “It’s a  _ strawberry. _ Did you buy it?”

The blond shook with a silent laughter. “I did. Although, it was Yamaguchi who showed this to me first.”

Iwaizumi pursed his lips, "Well, I don't feel sorry for him anymore. No wonder Trashykawa is always on the lookout to get some." He shoved it inside once again, amused by the way Tsukishima let out a muffled yelp and stumbled towards the table in front of him.  Smirking, Iwaizumi continued to poke the plug in and out of the blond until Tsukishima was reduced down to a breathy mess. Only then did he finally pull it out and settled it over on the desk. His other hand pulled the suspender of the garter and released from a distance. The blond took a sharp intake of breath as it snapped back into place.

Tsukishima panted, struggling to catch his breath as a steady stream of drool dripped down the side of his chin.  “You’re already like this. Did you imagine doing this all day? Did it turn you on, baby?” As Iwaizumi spoke his voice began to drop, making Tsukishima shiver hearing the deep tone.

Then Iwaizumi grabbed his wrist and pulled him back; the thick cock head pushed past his gaping rim. Tsukishima gasped at the suddenness of the movement.

“Ugh, still sucking me in,” Iwaizumi groaned through gritted teeth when Tsukishima’s ass hit his clothed thighs. The black-haired male guided his hips as Tsukishima steadied himself with his elbows on the desk, ready to take him this way. The moment Tsukishima got used to the girth splitting him open, he wiggled his hips and bounced on the cock a couple of times before Iwaizumi grasped his waist and halted him. “Not so fast, lovely.”

“You can’t keep me here forever. What if someone comes to meet you?” Tsukishima scowled, his face scrunching up adorably. “Also, my co-workers are sure to be getting worried, Kindaichi thinks I’m being scolded by you.”

Iwaizumi sat back on his chair and smirked. “Not moving if you can still talk this much. Gonna strip that snark off your pretty fa-”

The two of them were startled as the landline began to ring.

Tsukishima looked back at him with wide eyes, hoping his boss would not pick up the call. But Iwaizumi shrugged and pulled him down on himself, mouthing a soft but stern, “Keep me warm,” as he picked up the receiver.

Iwaizumi did not mind when Tsukishima began to move again, it was only soundless squirming. However, as he spoke to his annoying friend and superior, Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi realised the two of them, his boyfriend and his best friend were back at it. Giving him trouble.

Tsukishima came down with a deliberately harsh thrust and mewled loud enough to be caught over the telephone line. His boss shot up and with wide eyes and a frantic hand, tried to cover his mouth. In trying to do so, he missed half of what Oikawa was saying. “Didn’t quite catch that part, come again?” he huffed a sigh as his hand sat clamping tightly over Tsukishima’s mouth.

Iwaizumi took a sharp intake of breath as Tsukishima nipped his palm instead of being obedient. It was loud enough to probably hear over the call but Iwaizumi hoped Oikawa was too distracted to notice it. Nonetheless he chose to pretend he made no such noise and continued with the conversation.

“Is this because Yamaguchi has come over?” Iwaizumi checked the time on the tiny digital clock that sat on the desk right in front of Tsukishima’s hands. It sure was nearing lunch-time. “Shittykawa, I will - don’t fucking disconnect the call - Trashykawa, I swear - Fuck you.” 

Tsukishima rolled his hips as he followed the hand coming up from behind to place the receiver back on its dock. He looked over his shoulder and asked, “What is it now?”

“That asshole, he is slacking in his duties again.” Iwaizumi seethed. “He’s sending people over for a meeting  _ he _ was supposed to attend.”

“That’s-”

Tsukishima was cut off as Iwaizumi caught his hips and dug his fingers into the flesh, making the blond belt out a throaty sigh. “Someone was being a brat while I was taking the call,” Iwaizumi whispered.

"Well, you are the one who was being a tease."

“But was it fair, Tsukki?” Iwaizumi chaffed him with the nickname Yamaguchi had given him ages ago. “You made me behave unprofessionally with my superior.”

The golden eyes went wider as he began to retort, “Did I make you curse the fuck-”

“I think you should be punished,” Iwaizumi spoke in a calm and clear voice, sending him an icy glare he reserved for these moments. "What should I do with you?" Iwaizumi questioned as he kneaded Tsukishima's pert cheeks, although the tone was more like thinking out loud. "You should get five spanks on each side, how about it?"

The sharp intake of breath from Tsukishima had Iwaizumi looking up from his ass. His lips curled in a smug smirk seeing the blond's wide eye, quivering lip and feeling the pucker clench around him. "Oh, baby you like that?" 

"Answer me." he added with a commanding tone when Tsukishima only gulped. 

“Y-yes,” the blond stuttered out a reply. Jutting out his ass more, he bit his lips in anticipation.

Iwaizumi didn’t immediately land a hit. Instead, he continued kneading the globes and spoke with a firm but pacifying voice. “Relax, it will hurt more if you become so rigid.”

“You seem to know a lot about this.” Tsukishima lifted his eyebrow, somehow managing to retain all the sass while still being impaled on Iwaizumi’s cock.

“Well...” Iwaizumi shrugged instead of finishing his sentence. This was a conversation for later.  Right now, he was hoping to catch the bounce of Tsukishima’s flesh as his hand struck it.

The sound itself sent a delightful jolt straight to Tsukishima’s head, quickly followed by the sting spreading throughout his back and crotch. Tsukishima didn’t get much time to recover as Iwaizumi’s hand whacked both of his cheeks in quick succession, stopping only to let the blond catch his breath.

“Two sets down. Three to go.”

“Stop making it sound like a volleyball match.” Tsukishima huffed, but it was obvious how affected he was. He was still very much seated on Iwaizumi's cock, and with each spank, it prodded his insides, sending sparks flying behind his eyelids. There was a slight quiver under his skin as he held onto the desk before him while Iwaizumi took a pause to caress the angry red buttcheeks. Precome dribbled out at the tip, creating a wet spot on the waistband of the panties.

"You seem to be quite enjoying the match though," Iwaizumi grinned.

When the next spank landed, Tsukishima gasped as the top of his cock sprang out of the confines of whatever little fabric the crotchless panties offered. It now hung freely, dangling between his legs, the tip dangerously close to hitting the edge of the table. With another smack, Iwaizumi had him scratching on the flat wooden surface of the desk trying to keep his voice down. Tsukishima bucked his hips when the foreskin of his cock brushed along the cool underside of the tabletop.

Iwaizumi grabbed the scarlet globes and spread them even farther apart, “Such a perverted man!” He dragged his nails, raising red welts on the skin, adding on to the mix of pain and pleasure that was making Tsukishima want to cry out. 

Instead, Tsukishima wiggled his hips and squeezed around the cock in retaliation. Iwaizumi hissed at the sudden jolt of pleasure. Tsukishima turned his head and gave him a smirk.

"Still acting bratty, I see." Iwaizumi said, a smack accompanying the words. "After we're done, you better become more obedient."

Finished saying, Iwaizumi grasped Tsukishima's blond hair, pulling onto them while he landed another smack.

A throaty gurgle left Tsukishima's lips but he was quick to bite down on his hand. Yet nothing could stop the tears from welling up in his eyes and fogging his vision. 

His chest was flush against the desk, heaving with his erratic breathing. Just as he was about to say something snarky, there was a knock on the door. They paused and looked at each other in panic, both having forgotten about the meeting.

"Get under the desk." Iwaizumi gently but swiftly lifted Tsukishima off of him, and then noticed the strawberry buttplug just sitting on the desk. Sighing, he grabbed it. "Wear it again , gotta have you ready for me once they leave. And  _ Kei _ ?"

On hearing his first name, a flustered Tsukishima looked up from his squatting position under the table. Iwaizumi began to button his shirt.

"Keep quiet and behave yourself," he hissed and wheeled the reclining chair, trapping his boyfriend under the table between his legs.

Iwaizumi finished buttoning up in record speed, fixed his tie and blazer back in its proper place. He took a tissue and wiped the sweat off his face before reclining back on the revolving chair with a file in hand.

He cleared his throat, "Come in." 

From his dark and clammy refuge, Tsukishima could hear the door knob click open, and with a creaking sound more than one pair of feet padded into the room. Wasn't it supposed to be  _ a _ client, with an emphasis on the singular?

"Hello, Ushijima Wakatoshi here," a deep voice spoke, causing Iwaizumi to lean forward, probably to shake hands and greet them, Tsukishima figured. "Head of the Shiratorizawa Consultancy Firm. And this is my associate, Tendou Satori."

"Iwaizumi Hajime. It's nice to meet you. Please have a seat." Tsukishima listened as the chair wheels squeaked from being pulled and the visitors sat down.

The man Ushijima apparently was the type to jump straight to business, refusing to dilly-dally with small talk. Tsukishima chose to tune it all out and eyed the meal before him.

Iwaizumi hadn't had the time to redo his pants, and his erection, now half hard, laid out in the open. Tsukishima gulped and placed a hand on Iwaizumi's thigh, leaning forward. His breath ghosted over the fat tip and the cock jumped at the attention.

Iwaizumi's thigh muscles rippled under his touch. Tsukishima chuckled silently.  _ A business deal, sure. _ His tongue slid out to lick the head, still covered in his own musk.

His boss come boyfriend wasn't any less adventurous. Tsukishima licked a stripe on the underside of the length, twirling his tongue once again over the tip and found it amusing when Iwaizumi's hips shifted for his easier access. 

It was tough to just not grab Tsukishima and thrust into him until he was shooting his load down his throat. But Iwaizumi managed. He nodded along and gave his opinion in places where mattered. And it was enough to not raise suspicion in Ushijima.

The associate though, that Tendou Satori, Iwaizumi had a hunch the man knew something was up. There was a certain glint in his eyes, and he was smirking every now and then while looking at Iwaizumi.

Tsukishima nearly jumped when he felt the hand on his head, gently coaxing him forward to take in the entire length and held him there. The pulsating cock in his mouth throbbed as he tried to twirl his tongue about the trunk.

The appointment didn’t seem like it would be ending soon, they had a lot to go over, because of a certain someone who apparently kept postponing the meetings. Iwaizumi took this as his chance to lazily fuck Tsukishima's mouth.  The soft tongue rolling around him was a good distraction from the stoic man harping on about his group's requirements from their company. But the red-haired associate's wandering eyes unnerved Iwaizumi, so much so that it was an added thrill. 

So when the muscles at his haunches and abdomen clenched as he came in Tsukishima's mouth, Iwaizumi held the associate's gaze.  Tendou arched a brow as Iwaizumi exhaled a shaky breath and loosened his grip on Tsukishima’s hair, giving the blond a pat. Then Iwaizumi offered the associate a toothy smirk, that thankfully Ushijima didn’t manage to catch before Iwaizumi smoothed out his expression.

"Ah, yes indeed," his eyes wavered to the other man who was done speaking. "We understand what you are looking for, Ushijima-san, and you have my word on the delivery reaching you before the deadline. All I need you to do now is," Iwaizumi swiveled slightly on the chair and the movement caused his cock to slip out of Tsukishima's mouth, a string of come dripping down the blond's chin and onto his pant leg. "Just go through these papers," Iwaizumi retrieved the thin stack of documents from one of his desk drawers and presented them to the duo while the limp dick returned in place to poke Tsukishima's cheek, "And sign them. Then we'll have ourselves a deal."

Ushijima nodded, and took the pen that Tendou offered from the side. The next few minutes, there was only the sound of Ushijima flipping through pages and scribbling his signature where it was needed until he was done. Iwaizumi watched the procedure while stealing frequent glances down at his boyfriend. Tsukishima, ever the helpful one, licked his cock clean and tucked it behind his pants and carefully redid the belt and zip without too much noise.  _ But _ , he had not pulled up the underwear over his cock so the only thing keeping him covered was the work pants with the boxer bunched up around his mid thighs inside the pants.

Iwaizumi hoped it was not too obvious as he stood up after Ushijima was done signing and returned the file.

They shook hands and bowed to each other but when Iwaizumi turned to Tendou, the red-haired man gave his hand a look that probably meant "Thank god it's not the one that was under the table," and took it nimbly.  Tendou offered a shit eating grin as they shook hands.

Then the two turned around to leave, finally. Iwaizumi flopped back on to his chair the moment the door shut behind them and looked at Tsukishima. The blond used Iwaizumi’s body as support as he emerged from under the desk, groaning because of his numbing legs.

But as the door clicked open without any kind of warning, he was shoved back in, not too gently this time and hit his shoulder on the side, an involuntary sound escaping his lips at the impact before he could check himself. Iwaizumi tried to cover it up by clutching his knee and adding a groan of his own as if to pretend that he had hit his knee against the table instead. “Knock and then enter, Kindaichi!” the boss chastised him, “You startled me!”

Tsukishima frowned as he heard the onion-head’s voice, “Sorry, boss. I was looking for Tsukishima, haven’t seen him since he left for your office.”

“Is he slacking off again?” the blond wanted to sock his boyfriend’s jaw and perhaps dislocate it for saying that. “Have to give him another earful when I see him later then.”

Kindaichi must not have expected that because he sounded awkward, “Uh, I’m sure he is around, will be right there when we need him… or something. I’ll get back to my work then.” 

Iwaizumi hummed in reply as he left the room and Tsukishima finally slunk out of his office during lunch when most of the other employees were at the cafeteria. He was hungry too, especially after his sessions with the boss, so after a brief clean up at the restrooms, Tsukishima made his way to the cafeteria.

Just as Tsukishima sat down in one of the empty tables after grabbing his meal, it was as if Kindaichi appeared out of thin air. Tsukishima ignored him and took the first bite, beginning to chew when the onion-head put his own tray of food down and sat on the opposite end of the table. “Where were you? I thought the boss was keeping you there but he told me you were gone.”

Tsukishima took his time to finish chewing and then looked at Kindaichi with an unimpressed face. “Not that you need to know where I was or what I was doing, because you are not the boss and I can do whatever I want, I was having a nice time. Thanks for asking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!! Find us on twitter : [Kaa](https://twitter.com/kaartwheels) and [Hime](https://twitter.com/TheHimegimi)!


End file.
